Some satellite communications systems provide multiple beams that connect diverse terrestrial regions through a satellite. In this context, a satellite may use multiple radiating elements, which are also known as feeds, in a phased array or as part of a reflector antenna, to form one or more communication beams for communicating with terrestrial devices in the coverage areas of the communication beams. A satellite communications system may combine an array of radiating elements or feeds coherently to create one or more discrete beam shapes. Beams that are designed to cover a relatively small geographical area are often referred to as spot beams, and beams that are designed to cover a relatively larger geographical area are often referred to as regional beams.
Formation of beams may be accomplished by adjusting the relative phase and/or gain of each signal path routed to each element in order to create the desired beam pattern. The adjustments to each signal path may be determined based on determining the desired output out of each radiating element and then determining the adjustments to the relative phase and/or gain of each signal path necessary to produce the desired output.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.